


Don't Worry

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Friends but with a hint of romance, He's still not ready to confirm it, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer is still figuring out, Major Character Injury, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Some bits taken from the season finale, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Trixie hadn't run off to hide just like Chloe told her to? What if she had seen Lucifer getting shot by Malcolm? </p><p>This is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was originally posted up on my blog on Tumblr (and this version is a modified and much longer one) and it was inspired from the season finale of the first season of Lucifer. It does drift off a bit from the season finale though. If you guys have not watched the season finale, you may stop and go watch the season finale first. YOU GUYS HAVE TO WATCH IT NOW. That episode shattered me and left me emotional. So if you guys decide to read this, prepare yourselves. Enjoy!

She had run off after her Mommy told her to hide and she did but her fear and concern for her mother's life warred against her mother's orders. She came to a stop and turned her head back, hoping to get a peek of her Mommy. That's when she heard the deep, British accent belonging to one Lucifer Morningstar.  
 

 _"Lucifer! Lucifer's here!"_ She had never been so happy of having Lucifer here. Her heart leaped with joy that Lucifer was here to save her and her Mommy. Her mother's orders now swept into the back of her mind, Trixie ran back to where her mother was. 

"LUCI-!" A loud bang rang throughout the airport hangar making Trixie freeze in her tracks. With her eyes filled with shock and a sliver of fear, she watched the smile that had been on Lucifer's face drop to be replaced with an expression filled with shock. She watched his hand move down to his stomach as he gasped and dropped to the floor like a stone.  
  


Chokes and gasps of pain filled the air as Trixie looked on at the dying man. "Lucifer?" Trixie whimpered.  
  


"Trixie! Run! Get away from there!" Chloe screamed at her daughter but Trixie stood there completely frozen as if she hadn't heard a single word from her mother, her sole focus on the man laying on the ground.  
  


Malcolm had heard Trixie's cry and he turned with an evil smile on his face. "Seems little Trixie here wishes to see you first. Not to worry big guy, you'll meet her soon enough." He raises his gun towards the little girl and was about to fire when the corrupt Detective felt a hand clutch his pant leg and pulled him down to the ground hard.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer was in so much pain. Such agonizing pain. He tasted the coppery tang of blood as the red liquid flowed up his throat and started to choke on it. He could barely hear Malcolm's words over the loud thudding of his heart but when he heard Malcolm's threat and saw Trixie at the corner of his eye, hot boiling rage filled him.   
  


With as much strength as he could muster, he grabbed Malcolm's leg and pulled him down hard. He then tried to wrestle the gun away from Malcolm's hand only for Malcolm to aim it at him once again and firing another shot this time into his chest.   
  


He grunted when he felt the bullet rip through his lung but he held on. The mental image of Trixie and Chloe dead and sprawled out under pools of their own blood drove him more to stop Malcolm. He wasn't going to let the maniac harm them, not while he still lived.  
  


"I won't let you hurt them!" He punched Malcolm hard in the face shattering the man's nose. "Argh!" Malcolm cried out in pain and dropped his gun as he clutched his broken nose.  
  


Seeing his chance, Lucifer grabbed the gun and threw it aside. He then punched Malcolm in the face again and again and again. "Never again will you hurt them Malcolm! You hear me! NEVER!" He punched him one last time, knocking the now bloody corrupt detective unconscious.  
  


Satisfied that Malcolm was now out of the picture, Lucifer searched through Malcolm's jacket and found his Pentecostal coin. "Got it." He sighed in relief. At least now if he did die from his injuries, he could still come back from Hell with the coin and join the two mortals he had come to care for.  
  


Groaning, he rolled off of Malcolm and fell onto his back. Blood quickly pooled under him as the red liquid continued to pump out of the two fatal wounds.  
  


Seeing the blood pooling under Lucifer made Trixie snap. "LUCIFER!" She screamed. She ran over to Lucifer's side and was quickly joined by Chloe. Chloe quickly dialed 911 and told them where they were and what had happened. Trixie had fallen onto her knees and hands beside Lucifer and shook his shoulder hard.  
  


"Lucifer please wake up! Lucifer!" Lucifer groaned and blinked his eyes open, smiling at the little girl and her mother. He grunted in pain when Chloe pressed a hand over his wounds in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.  
  


"Hang on Lucifer! Help is on the way."  
  


"I doubt that help would arrive on time Chloe." Chloe's eyes widened in surprise when she heard him address her by her name. That could only mean one thing to her and she was not willing to let that happen.   
  


"Lucifer don't you dare! Don't you dare leave us!"  
  


"Please Lucifer, don't leave me and Mommy!" Trixie cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  


Lucifer chuckled only to start coughing fitfully. "Don't worry you two. I'll be back. I promise. I've never lied to you Chloe... and to you as well... Beatrice." He said with a smile as blood trickled down the side of his mouth. His vision slowly turned blurry and he felt as if he was underwater before everything turned black.  
  


"LUCIFER!"

 

* * *

 

Lucifer found himself on his back on the cold stone floor of Hell. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and stood up, dusting his clothes off. He eyed his surroundings with disdain as ashes rained down on him as if it were snow. Not wanting to spend another minute in Hell, he pulled out his Pentecostal coin and with a few short chants, he was whisked away once more out of Hell.   
  


Back on Earth, both Trixie and Chloe were frantically panicking. Trixie begged Lucifer to wake up but to no avail. Chloe brought her fingers down over his wrist to feel for a pulse but she found nothing. "Trixie baby. Could you please move away and let Mommy help Lucifer?" She asked the small child as calmly as she could. She had to be strong for her child now more than ever. Trixie nods and moves away letting Chloe step in.   
  


Chloe knew the ambulance wouldn't be here for another couple of minutes and if she didn't do something now, Lucifer's chances of surviving this nightmare would be slim to none. With the basic first aid training that she learned back in the Academy, she started to perform CPR on him. Tears streamed down her pale face and landed on Lucifer's still face. If not for the blood now soaking her hands and jeans, she would have thought he was merely sleeping.   
  


_"Come on Lucifer! Don't you dare die on me!"_ She took in a deep breath and breathed into his mouth giving him the much needed oxygen he needed while tasting the coppery taste of blood. Trixie sat further away watching her mother try to rescue her best friend. To say that she was terrified was an understatement.   
  


Suddenly, sirens could be heard coming from the distance and they were getting closer with each passing second. Chloe pulled away when the paramedics came running over and let them work on the nightclub owner. She went over to Trixie and pulled her into a tight hug, trying to hide her daughter from the painful scene, but Trixie wasn't having it. Dan ran over to them while the police officers arrested Malcolm and dragged him to the police car.   
  


"Chloe! Trixie!" He cried out. He wrapped his arms around the two terrified ladies and tried to console them. "Everything's fine. We've got Malcolm. The paramedics also got Lucifer." Just as Lucifer was lifted into the ambulance, Trixie squirmed out of her parents' embrace and tried to go after him. "Trixie!" Chloe yelled. Dan quickly caught Trixie before she could hop into the ambulance and tried to calm her down but to no avail.  
  


"Let me go Daddy! Please let me go! Lucifer's hurt!" She cried.  
  


"I know baby. I know. But these people are going to help him. Let them help him."  
  


"But-!"  
  


"Trixie listen to your father. These people are going to help Lucifer okay? Why don't you go and join your father? I'll keep an eye out on Lucifer. You could later join me."  
  


"Promise?" Trixie sniffed. "I promise monkey. Now go home with your father okay."  
  


Trixie nods and lets Dan pull her away from the ambulance. "I'll come by later at the hospital. Are you sure about this Chloe?" Chloe nods. "I'll be okay Dan. Just take Trixie home."  
  


Dan nods and takes Trixie away. Chloe felt her heart break at the sad, terrified look on Trixie's face when she turned her head back to catch one last glimpse of Lucifer. Once they were gone, she quickly hopped into the ambulance, telling the paramedics that she was Lucifer's friend. The paramedics thankfully decided to let her stay and she watched on as the paramedics worked on him. She brought her hand over and held fast to his large hand. _"You better survive this Lucifer or I won't ever forgive you for leaving me and Trixie."_

 

* * *

 

They had managed to get a weak pulse from him during the entire ride but he coded again when they reached the hospital. She had lost her grip on his hand when they wheeled him away and she could only watch as they took him past the thick doors. That's when the emotions running rampant within her from everything that had happened tonight came crashing down upon her. She slowly made her way to the open seats and sat shakily in her seat. Her thoughts went back to those small but terrifying moments in the ambulance. The paramedics shocking him, injecting him with drugs, and so on as they attempted to save his life. How cold his hand was as she held on to his as she silently pleaded to him to come back.  
  


Fresh tears started to gather in her eyes and with Trixie now gone, she let her sorrow, anguish, fear, and pain free.   
  


Dan would later come by to see his separated wife's distress and pain. Sobs wracked her body as she continued to let loose her emotions. Pain filled his being at seeing his wife in such a state. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, pulling her into a tight hug that Chloe gladly took. Her cries slowly died down to be replaced with soft whimpers.   
  


"What happened Chloe?" He asked gently.  
  


Chloe kept quiet for a few seconds before she finally told Dan what had happened. By the time she was finished, Dan felt sick to the stomach. He felt a small bit of respect for the man and he was going to make Malcolm pay for what he had done. They stayed there waiting for news about the nightclub owner only leaving to use the restroom and grab a drink. 

 

* * *

 

Lucifer awoke to the sounds of machines and the antiseptic smell that hospitals were always filled of. He wondered how he got here when he mentally remembered that a couple of seconds in Hell was a couple of hours on Earth so he wasn't too surprised to find himself on a hospital bed. He found himself, much to his digust, in a white hospital gown with wires streaming out for under the gown and needles shoved into his left wrist. He was about to rip them off when he felt something heavy beside him move.   
  


Turning his head around, he found Trixie sleeping against his side.   
  


He felt awkward and uncomfortable at the close contact between them but that uneasiness slowly melted away into that of protectiveness when he heard her whimper and snuggle closer to him as if she was seeking him out even in her sleep.   
  


Suddenly the door opened and in came Chloe. When Chloe saw Lucifer wide awake on the bed, she stomped up to his bed and lightly punched him on the shoulder.  
  


"Ow. What was that for Detective?" He moaned.  
  


"That. Was for scaring me and Trixie half to death when you died on us. Do you have any idea how terrified me and Trixie were? Trixie was crying the entire time. She wanted to ride in the ambulance with you but I wasn't going to let her see the paramedics work on you and traumatize her even further."  
  


Guilt filled him as he imagined how terrified the child and Chloe felt all because of him. "You died Lucifer. Died. The paramedics pulled everything out of their sleeves to save you and they did only for you die on us again. The doctors told me that it was a miracle that your heart started beating again after everything they did to save you. I mean I-!" He grabbed Chloe's hand and rubbed his thumb across her skin in an attempt to calm her down.  
  


"I apologize Chloe for giving you and your child undue grief."   
  


She sighed heavily and wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes. "You should be." She muttered.  
  


"I'll make it up to you. And to Beatrice as well." Chloe stared at Lucifer as if he had grown another head. "You don't need to make up to us Lucifer. We're just glad you're okay. Trixie would be happy to see awake. She's never left your side ever since you came out of surgery. Told me she was scared that if she wasn't here that you'd leave her." Chloe said. She reached a hand over Trixie and tucked a lock of hair behind her daughter's ear.   
  


She sat down at the chair seated beside the bed, not once letting her other hand go from Lucifer's grip. "You know this is the first time that you addressed Trixie by her name. You even called me by my name. What suddenly made you decide to do that?"  
  


"A near-death experience did that." Chloe rolled here eyes to that. "At least you're back to your normal self."  
  


Lucifer smirked to that. Deep down, he knew why he had called them by their names but he wasn't ready to tell them yet. He still didn't know what these emotions he felt for these two mortals were but he was slowly learning and understanding what they were. Someday he would tell them once he grasped these emotions that his Father had bestowed upon humanity. And plus it wasn't really a lie. Just a half-truth. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few of you wish to have this one-shot continued, I decided to do so. Here is the next and final chapter guys. Hope you enjoy it.

They sat there in his room making idle talk as the hours ticked on by. Chloe told him of what had happened to Malcolm and the charges he will be facing. To put it simply, Malcolm was going to be in prison for a very long time.  


“Good.” Lucifer wished he could do more and punish Malcolm but mortals and their laws always got in his way. No matter, a former Detective no matter how corrupt they are would be torn apart in prison. It would be like letting a pig into a tiger’s cage.  


They didn’t even know Trixie had awakened when they heard the soft whimper escaping the girl’s throat. “Lucifer?” She whimpered.  


Lucifer gazed down at the small child and gave her a tender, warm smile unlike the forced smile he always had on his face. Chloe couldn’t help notice how young and how truly handsome he looked even more like this. Warmth filled her at seeing this side of Lucifer, a side that she and now Trixie only knew of.  


“I’m here child.”  


Trixie slowly clambered up to gaze at Lucifer’s face. She patted her hands on his face as if she was trying to confirm that he was real, that he was safe and wasn’t planning on leaving her anytime soon. “Lucifer…” Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She dropped her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as she cried.  


“It’s alright child. I’m here.” He cooed softly at her. Chloe decided to let the two spend some time together and catch up. “I’ll be outside.” She mouthed at Lucifer.  


Lucifer nods and goes back to comforting the small child laying on his chest. He rubs her back soothingly and comforted her as the little girl released the emotions that she had been holding back since they left the airport hangar.  


“The mean man. H-He hurt you. I-I t-t-thought you were going to l-leave me Lucifer!”  


“I’m not leaving you child. Not now, not ever. I’m going to be here for a very long time. Beatrice.”  


“Really?” She sniffed.  


“Yes.”  


Trixie gazed up at him once more and held out her pinkie finger. “Promise?”  


“I promise Beatrice.” He raised his free arm and wiped the tears rolling down her face away with his thumb. Seeing the stretched out finger, Lucifer wondered what human ritual is the child trying to get him to do, “…What am I supposed to do here?” He asked. He was genuinely confused at the gesture.  


Trixie couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re supposed to twirl your pinkie finger around mine so that you won’t forget our little promise.”  


“Oh.” Lucifer decided to humor the child, despite of how silly the gesture was, and twirled his finger around hers. “I promise Beatrice that I will not leave you ever again.”  


“And Mommy too! Don’t forget Mommy Lucifer.”  


“And your mother as well.”  


Trixie gave him a big grin and clambered up and pecked him on the cheek. Lucifer froze at the contact which just earned another giggle from Trixie. She plopped back down on his chest opting to curl up and hug him, not wanting to let him go.  


Lucifer gazed down at the small child as the same unfamiliar warmth that he had been feeling for the past couple of weeks filled his chest. _“This child. Why does she make me feel this way?”_  


“Hey Lucifer, why did you call me by my name?”  


“I’m not going to call you by that name child. It’s a hooker’s name.”  


“What’s a hooker?”  


“Oh your father never told you?”  


Trixie shook her head. “A hooker-.”  


“OOOkkkaaayyyy. That’s enough of that Lucifer.” Chloe said, bursting into the room. She had overheard the entire conversation between her daughter and Lucifer and she couldn’t help but smile at the tender and affectionate conversation until the conversation changed.  


“But Detective-.”  


“No buts Lucifer. Come on Trixie. We should let Lucifer rest. We can visit him tomorrow again.”  


“Okay Mommy.” She hesitantly crawled off of Lucifer’s chest and off the bed. She then walked over to her mother’s side and took her hand.  


“I’ll see you tomorrow Lucifer.”  


“Bye Lucifer!”  


“Goodbye child. Goodbye… Chloe.”  


Hearing him say her name so tenderly made her heart flutter and a light blush adorned her cheeks. Without glancing back, she walked out of the room with Trixie who was grinning up at her mother when she saw her mother’s flustered look.

 

* * *

 

It would take Lucifer another five days to recover and leave the hospital which in itself is inhuman considering that his heart had stopped twice and had been shot in the stomach and chest. Chloe had questioned him how he had managed to recover so quickly but the only answer she got was the usual “I’m the Devil, Detective. I have the perks of healing a bit quicker than you humans.”  


She had rolled her eyes at that but the lingering speck of doubt was rolling about in her head and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was really true.  


Dan had confessed the entire truth to the Chief much to the Chief's disappointment and had given Chloe a mild scolding for taking matters into her own hands again but she understood why Chloe did it. Much to her relief, the Chief didn’t suspend or fire her but she was ordered to recuperate from the last case and take care of Trixie.  


“No cases for you Decker. Go home and get some rest. You and your daughter definitely need it.”  


As soon as she walked out of the office, instead of the usual hateful looks usually directed at her, she was greeted with looks of shame and guilt from her colleagues, no doubt because of their unfair treatment of her. A few of them even came up and apologized to her. She couldn’t help but relish in the guilty and shameful looks adorned on her colleagues’ faces. _“Serves them right for not believing in me.”_  


Every day, she would visit Lucifer and check up on him and every night, she would get nightmares of watching Lucifer die over and over again in front of her. Trixie wasn’t left unscathed as well. She would come running into her room crying every night from her nightmares and it was always the same one. The one of Lucifer dying right in front of the little girl's eyes.  


After a much more distressing and terrifying nightmare than usual and calming Trixie down once more, she drove to LUX in her car at neck-breaking speeds. Her rational mind told her that Lucifer was alive and well but her heart called out for him and wanted to make sure he was alright.  


She parked behind the club and went into the club, not noticing Maze who was still at the bar drinking a glass of whiskey with an eyebrow raised when she saw the frazzled Detective rush into the club, and entered the elevator.  


She punched the button that would bring her up to the penthouse and stood inside the elevator, trembling as it brought her up to the penthouse. Once the elevator doors opened, she ran out and called out for Lucifer.  


“Lucifer? Lucifer are you here? Lucifer?” She cried out. Hearing no response sent a spike of fear through her heart. Her breaths turn into short pants and she was now shaking so hard that it was a wonder she was still standing.  


“Lucifer!”  


She felt arms wrap around her waist and a familiar warm body behind her holding her in a tight embrace. “Detective? What is the matter? Why are you here this late in my penthouse?”  


Relief filled her and she melted in his strong arms. “I-I needed to see you.”  


Usually, Lucifer would have made a sexual innuendo after hearing such a statement but upon seeing the Detective so terrified and close to a breakdown made him stop. Concern flooded his being when he felt Chloe shaking in his arms.  


“Come here Detective.” He pulled away to wrap one arm around her back and held her hand with his free hand, just as he held her back when she came into his penthouse completely drunk, and brought her over to the couch.  


They both sat down on the soft couch and Lucifer lets her lean against him. He rubs her back comfortingly and gazes down at Chloe. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked gently.  


“You died.”  


“Detective, I can reassure you I am alive and well.”  


“No that’s not it Lucifer. I had a nightmare.”  


He keeps quiet and waits patiently to let Chloe gather her thoughts. Taking in a deep breath, Chloe told him everything. “I had a nightmare of that night Lucifer. That night in the airport hangar. Everything played out the same except that the ambulance never came or they were too late. Y-You d-died right in front of me. N-No matter how hard I tried to save you, y-you still died on m-me.” She sobbed, tears streaming down her pale face.  


Flashes of a loud bang, blood, and loud cries tearing out of her throat came flooding back and she tried to push them away but to no avail. Seeing the pained and terrified look on Chloe’s face made Lucifer feel as if something inside him broke and shattered into pieces.  


He pulled her closer and cradled her against him as he whispered soothing words into her ear. “I’m alive Chloe. I’m alive and well and it’s all because of you.”  


Hearing his heart beat against her cheek and how he said her name in such a tender and gentle manner along with the soft comforting words he whispered into her ear slowly calmed Chloe down. Once she had calmed down, she pulled away to thank Lucifer for comforting her and to apologize for seeing her break down like that when she realized he was simply in his robe.  


Her cheeks redden to the point she looked like a tomato and Lucifer couldn’t help but smirk as she tried to compose herself. “Y-You’re… You’re…”  


“In a robe?”  


“…Yeah.”  


“What’s the matter Detective? Want to get a much better look?”  


Chloe snorted. “No Lucifer.” Seeing the sweep of bare skin exposed however made heat pool in her stomach. Her hands started to move of their accord and she gently pulled away the robe to reveal his chest and stomach. She traced the two scars now adorning his chiseled body. A reminder of what had happened that night in the airport hangar.  


Lucifer trembled slightly from the Detective’s touch and gazed down at her as she continued to trace the scars. When he felt something wet land on his stomach, he gently took her chin and pulled her chin up to see tears rolling down her cheeks.  


“Chloe. Don’t cry. I’m fine.” He wiped away her tears with his thumb and cupped her cheek. Warmth and a sensation that he doubted was lust filled his being as he gazed into the Detective’s eyes. He brought his lips down and kissed her on her forehead hearing a soft hiccup escape Chloe’s lips.  


Lucifer wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him once more with his chin on top of her head. Chloe couldn’t help but relax in his warm but firm embrace. “I told you not to come Lucifer.” She suddenly spoke.  


“Yes you did. But you didn’t tell me not to follow you.”  


“What were you thinking though? You got hurt because of me.”  


“Chloe. I followed you to that hangar because I was worried for you and Beatrice. I was not going to let that bastard hurt you. Things would get ugly real fast and I am not going to wake up and hear that you and Beatrice were both killed by that sick man. Heavens know I would probably go after him and rip the man into pieces.”  


“You can’t do that Lucifer. You would get put away for murder.”  


“And I would gladly take that if it means that I would get Malcolm punished for what he had done to you and your daughter.”  


Hearing Lucifer admit such vehement words made her chest ache. “Thank you Lucifer. For everything.”  


“It’s nothing. Chloe.”  


The adrenaline now gone from her system, exhaustion dawned on Chloe and she couldn’t help but yawn. She could feel her eyelids droop but she fought to stay awake. She needed to get home.  


“Don’t fight it Chloe. Sleep. You need it.”  


And so she did. She slept in Lucifer’s arms peacefully throughout the rest of the night with not even a single nightmare plaguing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Thanks once again for your support people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since some of you wanted this to be continued, here is the last chapter. I swear this is the last one. I may work on a sequel to this but I'm not too sure. Enjoy you guys!

He couldn’t handle it anymore. Those emotions he felt deep down in him, those very emotions that he had been learning to comprehend, had been growing stronger with each passing day and had reached its peak when Chloe had come into his penthouse clearly frightened from her nightmare only to fall asleep in his arms. Having her there in his arms evoked all kinds of emotions but the one emotion that came surging in powerfully filled his heart with warmth.  


Never in his life had such warmth filled him. Even his lustful adventures never came with this sensation. It was strange to him but pleasant. He had come running to the good doctor the next morning and she had told him that it was affection and love that he was feeling.  


It was strange for him that he the Devil would experience such emotions but he couldn’t help it. Even when he came over to Chloe’s house and was barraged by the little girl’s hugs, the same warmth filled him as when he held the Detective. He had even stopped flinching at the sheer close contact.  


He had met Linda again that same day to which she told him it was because he was starting to see Trixie as an extension of the Detective. He was growing more protective of her and affectionate of her with each passing day.  


True back before the incident in the airport hangar, he had started to like the little girl but when Malcolm had threatened to end her, never in his entire life had such wrathful rage consumed him. And it was all because of one human child.  


It would come to pass once more when he visited Chloe at night a week later. He had been sitting in the living room with Chloe listening to her as she told him the proceedings of the divorce and whatever she needed to let out when a loud piercing shriek rang throughout the house.  


Heart thudding in his chest, he and Chloe had run into Trixie’s room to see her awake and crying her eyes out. A wave of concern gripped him and he quickly approached the bed to sit on one side of the bed while Chloe sat on the other side.  


“M-M-Mommy! L-Lucifer, h-he-!” She whimpered before sobbing once more unable to finish what she wanted to say.  


“Come here baby.” Chloe pulled her daughter into a tight embrace letting her sob against her shirt. “I have someone here that would make that nightmare go away.”  


“W-Who?”  


“Me Beatrice.”  


Trixie whipped her head around so fast it was a miracle that her head didn’t come flying off. Her eyes widened in surprise and relief upon seeing him. She scrambled out of her mother’s arms and into Lucifer’s open arms, clutching onto his white dress shirt tightly.  


“L-Lucifer. Y-You’re here!” She cried.  


“I am. I’m here.” He cooed, rubbing the child’s back soothingly. “Do you wish to tell me what you dreamt?”  


“I-It was horrible. I s-saw that mean m-man h-hurt you but there wasn’t M-Mommy to h-help you. I t-tried to h-help but you still l-l-left me a-alone.” She sobbed, her hot tears soaking his shirt not that he minded.  


Hot boiling rage and a sense of protectiveness came crashing down on him like a tidal wave. He mentally cursed at Malcolm for leaving the little girl in such a state. He mentally started formulating plans that would leave the corrupted cop a broken man. This time, he wasn’t going to let petty human laws stop him.  


“I won’t ever leave you alone Beatrice. I made that promise to you remember? I’m not planning on breaking it ever.” He lets the child cry herself out and fall asleep against him.  


“How long has this been going on Chloe?”  


“It’s been nearly two weeks.”  


Lucifer gritted his teeth angrily. Oh he was going to make sure Malcolm wished he had never been born. “Chloe, why didn’t you tell me?”  


“I didn’t want to burden you Lucifer.”  


Lucifer gently took her hand and held it. “Chloe. You and your daughter are not burdening me. If you or your daughter ever need me, just call and I will be there. I-I care about you a-and Beatrice.”  


“T-Thank you Lucifer.” She shoots him a warm smile that made his heart flutter in his chest.  


“It’s not a problem Chloe.” He said, returning her smile with his own.  


He then tried to gently remove Trixie from him only for her to whimper loudly in her sleep. Even in her sleep, she still held onto Lucifer like a drowning man.  


“I guess this means I’ll be staying the night here with you two ladies.” He said. Chloe didn’t mind the company. In fact, she felt safe when Lucifer was around.  


“That you do. Come on, get some sleep.” She toed off her slippers and laid on the bed. He toed off his shoes and shuffles down the bed, rolling slightly so that Trixie was tipped in the middle of the bed between him and her mother. Lucifer still held her hand tightly between them and he watches Chloe’s lids shut close and her breathing even out.  


He chuckled a bit when she started to snore lightly. As he laid there, the warmth came surging back. For once in his life, he had never felt his heart so full of what Linda had mentioned before. Love.

* * *

Chloe had gotten a call from Dan mentioning something about Malcolm. Turns out Malcolm had gone insane overnight. He was a slobbering, crying mess screaming out incoherent words that no one could understand.  


Not that anybody cared though. Heck last Chloe heard, Malcolm’s wife had asked for a divorce and his son was clearly terrified of the man and was relieved to have him gone from their lives.  


Somewhere deep inside her, she rejoiced at the fact that Malcolm was now suffering and paying for what he did but another part of her wondered how he even ended up that insane. She suspected that it may be Lucifer’s doing and when she had questioned him, all she got was a smirk and an evil glint in his eye.  


She thought that there would be no more surprises in her life but she was wrong once again. Lucifer had invited her to his penthouse telling her that he needed to confess something to her. She had thought it would be about his part in driving Malcolm insane but what she got was something she never expected in a million years.  


“I love you Chloe.”  


The serious expression on his face was enough for her to know that he meant it. Her emotions were in a whirlwind. Despite her revulsion of the man at the beginning, over the weeks she had come to care for him as a good friend. But somehow those feelings turned into something more and it grew after the incident back in the airport hangar and when she had showed up in his penthouse late at night to reassure herself that he was alive and well.  


She had tried to chalk up those feelings as a really great friendship but she would be lying to herself. She had fallen for the King of Hell. “L-Lucifer… I…”  


His face fell and he looked crestfallen. He thought that she was going to make an excuse, tell him that she didn’t love him. Chloe kicked herself for hurting him. She knew he was vulnerable when it came to the emotional aspect and thus to hurt him emotionally was the worst thing she could ever do to him.  


She raised her hand and cupped his cheek, “Lucifer, I love you too.” His eyes widened at that. “Y-You do?” He asked softly.  


“I do. I’ve been having feelings for you for quite some time now. More than just friendship. I c-can’t deny them anymore Lucifer. I do love you.”  


His mouth curled up into a smile. He brought his head down and met her lips with his. She had imagined how Lucifer’s lips would feel against hers and it was just as she had imagined. It was firm but gentle, full of emotion, and it seemed to consume her body and soul. She wanted no needed more.  


The gentle kiss slowly grew into a passionate one. But sadly, their need of oxygen drove them apart. She gazed into his dark eyes full of emotion just for her and her only. It nearly drove her to tears. It had been so long since anyone even Dan had looked at her like that.  


But the loving moment was ruined when Amenadiel came crashing into the penthouse. Chloe was shocked at how Lucifer’s brother had simply appeared in the penthouse out of nowhere. “How?”  


“Not now Chloe.” He pushed her gently behind him, shielding her protectively from his angelic brother.  


“What do you want Amenadiel?”  


“I need your help Lucifer.”  


“My help? Last I checked you sent Malcolm after me to kill me and go back to Hell.”  


“He did what!?” Chloe screeched.  


Amenadiel at least had the decency to bow his head in shame. It was all his fault that Malcolm had come after the Detective and her child. “Yes it was I Detective. And I apologize for that.”  


“Apologize!? You sent a madman after my daughter who nearly killed me and my child and also killed Lucifer if I may add! Not to mention the nightmares that my daughter was plagued with all because of you!” She yelled furiously at the angel. Chloe took a step forward but was pulled into a tight embrace.  


“Chloe. Enough. Don’t work yourself up over him.”  


“But-!”  


“I understand why you are upset. I’m angry as well for what my brother did to you and Beatrice but I need to know why he has come here to ask me for help. Once I’m done, then you can chew him over.”  


She sighed heavily and opted to glare at Amenadiel instead “Fine.”  


“So brother. Why do you need my help again?”  


“Father sends me to tell you that… Mother has escaped Hell.”  


Chloe felt Lucifer freeze and his heart hammering against her back. She looked up to see that he had gone all quiet and pale. Shock filled her at him seeing so deathly afraid.  


“Your mother? From Hell?”  


“No… That’s impossible.”  


“Apparently it is.”  


“Okay could someone tell me what is going on?”  


“Well Chloe, it seems our Mother has escaped Hell.”  


“Could you please stop your Luciferness for once Lucifer and be serious with me.”  


“Oh I am completely serious Chloe. Show her Amenadiel.”  


“Are you sure about this?”  


“Yes. I’m sure.”  


Amenadiel folded out his wings and Chloe’s mouth dropped open. She turned her gaze back to Lucifer then back to Amenadiel then back to Lucifer again. “Y-You’re the D-Devil?”  


“What did I tell you Chloe? I have never lied to you.”  


“You’re the Devil?” Her mind was in a whirlwind. Even though she didn’t attend church, every person, adults and children alike, knew who the Devil was and how he fell. Knew how he brought them all to sin. But now those stories didn’t match up with what she had seen of Lucifer for the past weeks they’ve been together.  


He was an ass that was for sure with an ego the size of a planet. But he never drove people to commit murder. In fact, she remembered how he looked so downright disgusted and horrified when people killed others in his name. How angry he was when people judged him to be the root of all evil. And she was furious at them.  


“You may be the Devil Lucifer but to me, you’re the being who helped me bring those victims in those cases we solved justice, the being who watched out for me, the being who came for me and Trixie when Malcolm threatened to kill us, the being who sacrificed himself to save us both, and the being who had always been our rock since that day in the airport hangar. You’re my friend and the being I fell in love with.”  


Lucifer felt as if he had landed up in Heaven once more which isn’t so far from the truth because his Heaven was now Chloe along with her daughter. He kissed her head lovingly and smiled down at her. “Thank you Chloe. For accepting me.”  


He then looked up at his brother.  


“So. What do you have so far brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think of the last chapter guys? Let me know. Thank you everyone for supporting this story. I never expected to get so many kudos and hits and I really appreciate that you all enjoyed and supported this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for putting you all through this agony. Also if you guys want to check out my blog, its http://wintersummer--3232.tumblr.com/


End file.
